Sueños y rosas
by A fin de cuentas
Summary: Nigthamare lleva ya varios años teniendo los mismos sueños sobre rosas rosas y una bella mujer de cabellos rosados que le aconseja sobre cosas que sucederán en su vida, ¿Quien es esa mujer, porque vive dentro de mi cabeza, ne mis sueños?, la respuesta le sorprenderá y mucho.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **Puede que se encuentres ciertos diálogos insultantes a lo largo de todo el Fic.

**Notas:**

1.-Respondo cualquier duda que tengan sobre el Fic, solo déjenla en los comentarios.

2.-Todo el Fic, a excepción de algunos capítulos, sera narrado desde el punto de vista de Nigthamare, mi Sucrette.

3.-La historia trata de fantasía y aventura, pero los primeros capítulos puede que no tengan que ver nada con el tema.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son pertenecientes a ChiNoMiko, yo solo los manejo sin afán de lucro.

* * *

-Debemos enfrentar con la frente en alto siempre a nuestros adversarios, Nigthamare...

Sonrió con todo el esplendor que de ella se podía esperar.

-No podemos pasar toda una vida huyendo de los problemas, porque estos nos perseguirán hasta después de la muerte.

Le agradaba mirarle con sumo detalle, en especial mientras sonreía, porque al verle estirar esos bonitos labios color carmín que poseía podía jurar que se sentía en el cielo mismo y que podía rozar las estrellas con la punta de sus dedos, esa mujer no sonreía solo con los labios, sino con el alma entera. Por eso le quería, aun cuando no se conocían del todo.

-Tienes que recordar y tenerlo en mente siempre.

Trato de articular palabra, pero ningún sonido salio de su boca. Como siempre, no podía hablar, solo escuchar.

-Pronto sabrás porque te lo digo.

Vio como ese prado que tanto amaba de niña comenzaba a desaparecer, las rosas blancas allí plantada, tan bonitas como las recordaba comenzaban a hacerse invisibles. Ella también se desvanecía, mientras le veía fijamente a los ojos con los suyos tan penetrantes y misteriosos. Había veces en que le daba miedo, pero entonces con solo darles una mirada a ese par de ojos lo olvidaba, no le cabía dudas de que si algún día necesitaba consuelo, lo encontraría en esos ojos.

En sus sueños.

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose nuevamente en su desordenada habitación de paredes rosas. Levanto el torso suavemente y miro alrededor, un poco mas a lo lejos vio a su canario de vivos plumajes dentro de su jaula de barrotes blancos y debajo, de el, sobre el suelo, fue que le vio.

Una rosa, nuevamente una rosa roja.

Siempre era la misma rutina. Cada vez que esa mujer aparecía en sus sueños, siempre hablando prácticamente sola y sin dejarle responder, se levantaba y había una rosa roja en una esquina de su habitación, bajo la jaula de Mango, su pájaro.

Y, tal y como la misera rutina lo marcaba, comenzó a odiar a esa joven mujer con todo su ser.

¿Porque jamas le podía responder, porque siempre se quedaba embelesada viéndole como idiota y, la mas frecuente de las cuestiones que se hacia, quien carajos era esa tipa extraña de cabellos rosas?, normalmente acostumbraban a ser las preguntas que comúnmente se hacia a si misma, con obvio desprecio hacia esa mujer tan complicada y extraña.

-Vale, puede que necesite ayuda medica...

Se dijo a si misma, mirando el cielo raso de su habitación, allí recostada, sabia que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte ella sola.

Aun así, jamas se atrevería a pedir ayuda. Los escándalos como ese se difundían muy rápidamente en la ciudad en la que vivía y seguramente si alguien de su instituto se enteraba seria el nuevo blanco de risas, burlas y, lo peor de todos, miradas apenadas.

No, no, ya tenia suficientes dramas en esta vida para comenzar a agregarles mas.

Miro la hora en su reloj y se sorprendió al notar que apenas y eran las una de las madrugada, normalmente solía tener estos sueños cuando se dormía temprano y acostumbraba a levantarse exactamente a las siete de la mañana en punto. Levantarse apenas tres horas después del horario en el que se había dormido era muy extraño.

-Lo mejor sera dormir...-Murmuro para si misma.-Después de todo, mañana hay colegio.

_Continuara..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: **Puede que se encuentren ciertos diálogos insultantes a lo largo de todo el Fic.

**Notas:**

1.-Respondo cualquier duda que tengan sobre el Fic, solo déjenla en los comentarios.

2.-Todo el Fic, a excepción de algunos capítulos, sera narrado desde el punto de vista de Nigthamare, mi Sucrette.

3.-La historia trata de fantasía y aventura, pero los primeros capítulos puede que no tengan que ver nada con el tema.

4.-Este capitulo sera dedicado a Selegna Sorensic, quien agrego esta historia a sus favoritos. ¡Muchas gracias!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Corazón de Melón son pertenecientes a ChiNoMiko, yo solo los manejo sin afán de lucro.

* * *

Y pensar que todo había comenzado tan normal como cualquier otra semana de Julio y ahora se encontraba allí, tirada entre los escombros de lo que anteriormente había sido su instituto. Le resultaba sumamente irritante y sentía como la sangre le hervía.

Si tan solo hubiera dicho no cuando le había hecho esa maldita pregunta habría podido evitar todo este desastre.

¿Pero como podría ella haberlo imaginado?, si la mañana de ese lunes luego del sueño había comenzado tan perfectamente normal...

**Unas seis ****horas antes...**

Cada paso era preciso y perfectamente calculado, procurando no tropezar, como siempre lo hacia, con sus propios pies. Levanto la mirada con cierta timidez (¿De que? De todo) y le dirigió una ligera sonrisa a la muchacha de largos cabellos platinos que se encontraba caminando, accidentalmente, a su misma velocidad. Era verdad que nunca había sido demasiado social y que tampoco sonreía muy a menudo, pero no significaba que no pudiera dedicar sonrisas a las personas que se las obsequiaban. Nigthamare Sae podía ser una persona solitaria, pero era humana.

_Al menos, hasta donde ella sabia, era humana..._

Cruzo una mirada bastante incomoda con un muchacho de hermosos ojos rosas, el cual le sonrió de manera resplandeciente, logrando que la situación se incomodara mas, y no os imagináis lo avergonzada (e INCOMODA) que se pudo cuando un muchacho a su lado, de cabellos negros como la tinta, bastante similar a el, le dirigió una sonrisa mientras levantaba la vista de una consola de videojuegos.

Los dos iban a izquierda y derecha de la muchacha de ojos amarillo que le había sonreído. El camino se había hecho tan estrecho al estar los cuatro caminando a la par que la pobre Nigthamare se encontraba apretujada contra la pared de los edificios por los que pasaban.

La joven solo bajo la mirada, apenada, para luego comenzar a apresurar su paso, hasta casi correr.

-No hablar con extraños, no debes hablar con extraños...-Se repitió una de las tantas frases que la misteriosa mujer de sus sueños solía repetirle y soltó una ligera risa por la ironía del asunto, la mujer "extraña" de sus sueños, le decía que no debía hablar con extraños.

Tal vez por eso nunca podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

Se encogió de hombros al sentir como dos miradas se pegaban como chicle a su persona y hacían arder su nuca como un incendio forestal, no les gustaban las miradas fijas y menos cuando eran de extraños que le sonreían en la calle, así que decidió ignorarles. De hecho, se empeño tanto en ignorar las miradas que no pudo ver como, al cruzar la calle, una camioneta blanca se dirigía a toda velocidad en su dirección.

-¡Cuidado!

Ese grito a sus espaldas logro desorientarla, así que se detuvo y miro alrededor, fue entonces que vio la camioneta y se aterro.

Nigthamare sabia perfectamente que algún día iba a morir, pero no se esperaba que ese día fuera hoy. Se puso a pensar, juraría que todo iba en cámara lenta y que vio su vida entera pasar frente a sus ojos. Su primer paseo en bicicleta, el nacimiento de su sobrina, cuando se corto por primera vez el cabello y miles de cosas mas, a eso le sumo todos los misterios que aun le quedaban por descubrir sobre el mundo y sobre ella misma, ¿Porque sus ojos parecían cambiar de color cuando se enojaba o lloraba o reía? ¿Quien era esa vieja loca y porque se aprecia en su sueños? ¿Habría algún día una cura para el cáncer, quien la descubriría? ¿Su hermano dejaría de ser tan frió y lloraría en su funeral? ¿Tendría un funeral? ¿Seria a cajón abierto o cerrado? ¿Le cremación?

Y entonces paso, comenzó a sentir un dolor espantoso en su espalda y algo pareció empujarla hacia adelante, haciéndole trastabillar y caer sobre algo duro, algo muy frió. Al principio pensó que seria el impacto del coche contra ella, pero se retracto rápidamente al escuchar como las ruedas de la camioneta rechinaban contra la grava, ya a lo lejos.

Entonces, ¿Que le había golpeado en la espalda? ¿Quien le había salvado la vida? Levanto la mirada e inspecciono sus alrededores, pero lo único que podía ver eran un montón de pies y rodillas, ademas de sentir manos que le sacudían o toqueteaban la espalda, justo en el lugar del impacto, justo donde mas le dolía. A unos centímetros de su mano, Nigthamare pudo ver una zapatilla verde que le pareció de lo mas genial a penas y la vio, quería unas así.

-¡Oh, dios mio!, le haz dado desde allá, Alexy, eso a sido genial.

-Solo la he lanzado, no pensé que le daría.

-De todos modos, las haz salvado de un zapatillazo-Comento la primera voz, burlona. Nigthamare la asocio inmediatamente a una voz femenina, puesto que sonaba casi igual de chillona que la suya propia.

-Esto...-Una tercera voz, masculina, pareció llamar la atención de los otros dos.-Chicos, no se mueve.

Luego de esta declaración estallaron un montón de acusaciones sobre un asesino y zapatillas voladoras, mientras tanto, las manos y las preguntas a mi alrededor seguían sonando. Nigthamare pensó en lo extraña que debería ver esa escena, tirada en el suelo y con todo el blanco y corto cabello cayendo de manera desordenada sobre su rostro, ademas, con un montón de personas arremolinadas a su alrededor, tratando que se moviera.

Así que decidió cortar todo el rollo y levantarse, a pesar de que el dolor en su espalda eran tan fuerte que cada movimiento era un nuevo quejido. Miro alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, porque repentinamente se sentía agotada, y susurro un ligero "estoy bien" que sonó mas similar a un sollozo que a cualquier otra cosa.

-¿Segura?

-¡Esta sangrando!

-Alguien llame a una ambulancia-Una mujer exclamo con un tono de lo mas histérico.

-Y-Ya basta...-Murmuro ella, sintiéndose apresada en una pequeña jaula de cristal.-Silencio...

Sin embargo, ellos no se detuvieron y a los pocos segundos las preguntas pasaban a "¿Como te llamas", se sentía demasiado acalorada con tantas respiraciones sobre ella.

-¡He, la están agobiando!-Grito un hombre que le recordó mucho a su padre por ese traje tan oscuro y la mirada helada, al cual de poco pudo ver por la visión borrosa.-Ya basta, déjenla respirar.

Me sentía enormemente agradecida, porque la jaqueca que le atormentaba las sienes pareció disiparse en cuanto el viento frió le soplo en el rostro, aunque mas bien parecieron bofetadas que le despertaron de su ensoñación.

-Enserio, estoy bien-Murmuro mientras se incorporaba lentamente.-Solo un poco mareada.

Llevo una de sus manos hasta su frente y se sorprendió al ver como la sangre manchaba su mano. ¿Como? Toco nuevamente ese lugar y sintió un escalofrió cuando sus dedos tocaron lo que parecía ser una cortada que media casi lo mismo que su dedo pulgar.

Escucho las sirenas de la ambulancia a lo lejos, mientras sentía como la jaqueca volvía de forma abrupta y un mareo horroroso la sacudía, se tambaleo, después, todo fue negro.


End file.
